Electrical devices may include electrical components such as integrated circuits and semiconductor chips. Some of these electrical components require a cavity to function properly while others may be covered by an encapsulant.
Electrical devices are often referred to as packages when they include electrical components embedded in a molded housing. The Package on Package (PoP) technique is an integrated circuit packaging technique, wherein multiple packages are arranged on top of one another.